Kalibak
Kalibak is the son of Darkseid, and a longtime enemy of Superman, frequently clashing with the Man of Steel to earn his father's love and approval. Biography Kalibak is the first-born son of Darkseid. Kalibak became a legendary warrior, and often serves as Darkseid's second-in-command, although Darkseid does not care for his firstborn, favoring his younger half-brother, Orion. After Darkseid breaks the pact of peace with New Genesis, the rival planet of Apokolips, he aids his father in the resulting battles as well as his attempted conquests of Earth, coming into several battles with Superman in the process. Injustice Comic Kalibak first appears searching for his father Darkseid and calling out his name as he scours the halls of Darkseid's throne, ignoring the screams of agony from his father's throne room. He finds Darkseid observing an unseen individual's torture before informing his father of Superman's current actions on Earth, including the worldwide ceasefire. He then requests to lead a war party to Earth as a 'test' for this peace. Kalibak then realizes who his father has captured and is currently torturing, expressing physical shock and wondering aloud if 'he' can die. Darkseid chides his son for such a question before allowing his son to go and kill Superman before claiming the Earth. Kalibak is next seen arriving on Earth was a large battalion of Parademons, attacking and killing several witnesses at Lex Luthor's press conference. Kalibak himself manages to briefly knock Superman down, taunting him over for no longer believing in fighting and for being beaten so easily. However, when Kalibak sees Superman rise back up with a furious expression, all he can utter is, "Oh... ****." Kalibak is shocked by the enraged expression on Superman's face, and finds himself easily overpowered by the Man of Steel. Kalibak is knocked into the air by a single punch, and through the wing of airplane before Superman strikes him again, sending Kalibak right back down onto the ground with Superman in pursuit. The Man of Steel demands Kalibak to call off his attack, but the god sneers back in Superman's face, challenging him, and when Kal-El remains silent, mocks him for his unchanging nature and that despite all his power, no one fears him. Kalibak then presses a button on his Mother Box, summoning more Parademons that attack Superman, with Kalibak managing to get him in a chokehold. Kalibak further mocks Superman, knowing full and well he can hear the cries of the people as the Parademons attack them. This proves to be the final straw as Kal-El unleashes a massive blast of heat vision that kills all of the Parademons, knocking Kalibak off of him. A horrified Kalibak can only stare at the approaching Superman while muttering "I didn't think you were capable..." before Superman grabs him and orders him up. Kalibak pleads to the Kryptonian that he yields and that Superman has won, but Superman refuses to accept this and strikes Kalibak. Enraged, Kalibak hits back with an incredibly powerful blow, but only manages to draw a single line of blood from Superman, otherwise failing to affect him, shocking Kalibak. Superman questions Kalibak on whether he thinks he can invade his world and slaughter thousands and not be punished. Kalibak tries to threaten Superman by mentioning his father but Superman only responds that he can no longer hide behind Darkseid. Desperate, Kalibak attacks again but Superman catches his punch, breaking his hand in response. Superman then grabs Kalibak by the neck and lifts him up, declaring, "No more mercy for cancer posing as men." Kalibak futilely chokes that he is immortal before screaming "I'M A GOD!" but Superman punches him three times, punctuating each blow with his own response: "I don't care." On the final blow, Superman crushes Kalibak's head under his fists, killing him. Powers and Abilities As an immortal New God and son of the God of Evil, Darkseid, Kalibak is incredibly powerful, inheriting his superhuman strength, stamina, and invulnerability from his father, though not to the same degree. Kalibak's great strength and durability lets him go toe to toe with Superman on several occasions and survive strikes from the Man of Steel that would kill lesser beings. Outside of his great strength, Kalibak is armed with the powerful Beta Club, a weapon of multiple uses, one of which is firing powerful beams of energy. Appearance Kalibak is a massive, muscular creature, wearing green and golden battle armor with Apokoliptian sigils etched on it over his stout form. His dark hair resembles a mane and he wears a crown like headpiece over his entire face along with gray gauntlets on his arms. Gallery 3156579-6826780201-injus.jpg|And if someone asks if you can kill a god... injustice-gods-among-us-2013-024-009.jpg|You tell them yes. Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Superman Villains Category:Males Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Gods Category:Comic Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Justice League Villains